


unfinished drabbles

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Other, imma leave them here, instead of just deleteing them entirely, some gore, soulmate timer, tbh a lot of tags i should add but dont feel like it, the death timer thingy too, the drabbles i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: a book of all the one-shots i never finished and never will finish





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ughghghg dont ask me to finish these bc i wont, like, ever? i just have a ton of these idk
> 
> yeah idk i spent a lot of hours in these and they sucked so im just gonna leave them here and shit
> 
> tbh you can base your own ideas off of these but ://// idk ur choice lmao
> 
> im just leavin these here bc ill delete them otherwise :T
> 
> also this book is gonna be fuckin MESSY some of the ships in the tags arent even gonna happen but i put them there bc i was gonna add them or it was the point of me writing it soooooo yeha  
> ok bye
> 
> tw: blood, gore, death, lots of angst, probably some other shit too so be warned

**original concept:** **john** **killed bro because bro tried to kill him and feels bad about it**

 

 

“Hey John, wanna watch a movie with Karkat and I? You’ve been kinda quiet lately,” Dave walked up to you, a brow cocked.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” you shrugged as casually as you could. “I’ve got nothing better to do anyways.”

“Sweet, I’ll go grab the snacks. Karkat’s waiting in my room if you wanna go chill with him.” And with that, Dave was off into the kitchen, grabbing soda cans and popcorn.

You headed up the stairs and into Dave’s room, watching as Karkat picked through various movies. The troll looked up at John but didn’t say anything else, probably focused on picking out a good film.

You crawled onto the bed, resting your head against the backboard when Dave walked in, hands full of junk food. “We’re not watching a romcom, Karkat,” Dave announced as he entered.

“What? Why?!” The troll seemed furious.

“Because we always do! Literally, tell me one time we haven’t watched a romcom.”

Karkat raised a finger, opening his mouth for a moment before clamping it closed. “Exactly,” Dave chuckled. “I’ll just pick one.”

With that, Dave chose a detective themed one. You didn’t see the title, nor cover, as you were to busy mulling over what you had done last week.

Brushing the thought off, you sighed quietly, lacing your fingers over your stomach. Dave plopped down to your left and Karkat sat next to Dave, who was humming a quiet tune as he surrounded everyone with snacks. 

You grabbed a cola, cracking it open and taking a swig of it as Karkat snatched a cherry coke and Dave a box of apple juice. The movie presented the credits, and you watched the screen without really paying attention to it.

Sure, it was a good movie so far, but you were pretty bored and.. still thinking about the thing you’d done. It made you feel horrible, and you didn’t deserve these friends. You didn’t deserve to sit next to them.

Your stomach coiled with unease and you leaned forward a bit, brows creased slightly in discomfort. Your expression remained concentrated on the movie, but you were really just trying to push the bad thoughts back.

You sat back, watching the movie with Dave and Karkat and actually paying attention now. Your stomach twisted unpleasantly and you felt sick but your expression only wavered slightly.

A murder in the film had taken place and the actors were currently trying to figure it out. You knew who had commit the murder- it was obvious, though you think Karkat and Dave were having trouble seeing it. 

_ “We don’t know where he has gone, sir,”  _ the TV echoed,  _ “we can’t find his body anywhere! The culprit escaped long ago and covered his tracks. For all we know, he could be in this room right now!” _

Your head spun, and the memory flashed in your mind. You pushed it down, feeling bile rise in your throat. “Umm.. I’ll be right back,” you mumbled as calmly as you could, walking into the bathroom. You shut and locked the door, clicking the light on and raising the toilet lid before retching as quietly as you could- which was not that quiet. You tried to be as subtle as possible, but unfortunately it didn’t work.

After a moment, a knock at the bathroom door sounded as you were leaned over the toilet, coughing up what little food you had eaten today and trying to breathe. “Dude, you okay?” Dave’s worried voice sounded, a bit muffled.

“Hck- uh, yeah!” You choked, the pit in your stomach growing. You flushed the commode, rinsing your mouth out with water and looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was messy, sweat beginning to bead on your forehead. You raised your hands, which had begun trembling slightly, and stared at them in fear. These hands had done unspeakable things.

You swallowed heavily, closing your eyes and counting to ten. You flashed your most convincing smile at the mirror and forced your eyes to shine happily- something you’d mastered over the years. Threading your hand through your hair you wiped your hands on your jeans and opened the bathroom door, met face-to-face with Dave.

“Oh, um, hi,” you spoke nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked, leading you to his bed.

“Nothing, I’m just feeling a little sick. Ate too much,” you sighed.

Dave cast a skeptical look your way before unpausing the movie- wait, why had they stopped it?- and sitting down next to you.

As soon as you had sat down, your hands began shaking again and you glanced at the door. Deciding against leaving, you made yourself as comfortable as you could, which wasn’t a lot but it was fine. As long as your friends were okay, you were too. Wasn’t that how it went? You shrugged inwardly.

Your mind kept wandering through the movie, and always ended up back to the same sickening scene. Your hands covered in red, the stench of metal in your nose and the feeling of numbness in your chest. 

You felt something pinch you and you flinched, looking around with a fearful expression. Oh, right, you were watching a movie with Dave and Karkat.

Your eyes wandered to the TV, but the movie was over, credits rolling. You looked left and froze, taking in the surprised and concerned expressions of your friends. 

Karkat was looking at your cheek and it was then you realized you had been  _ crying _ , so you quickly raised your sleeve and wiped your eyes, trying to calm your breath.

“John.. What’s going on? You’ve been on edge all week,” Karkat asked, voice surprisingly quieter than usual.

“Um, it’s nothing, I-” you began, before Dave butted in.

“You just started crying merely by  _ thinking _ about it, John, it’s not nothing.” Dave stated.

“..I don’t want to talk about it?” you tried, panicking by the mere thought of telling them.

“That sucks, because you’re not leaving my room until you do. I can’t stand to see you like this, and I know you’ve been hiding it for a while now. Just get it off your chest, dude. It can’t be that bad,” Dave sighed.

“You’re serious?” John asked, glancing at the door. “You can’t just lock me in here.”

“You’re right,” Dave’s only reply was. Guilt crawled up your stomach- you could just walk out and not tell him, but you’d feel bad about it.

You don’t think you could stand the guilt, but you’re already feeling sick just thinking about what you might have to explain.

You looked at your hands, which were trembling again. Your breathing picked up as you again saw blood crawl along them, sticky and fresh.

Hands on your shoulder forced you to look up, but you still had trouble breathing, a knot in your throat and fear laying thick on you in layers. “Dave, I- I can’t,” you said in between breaths, feeling tears build up in your eyes.

Before he could reply, his phone rang. Jade.

“Hello?” he asked. A muffled voice replied, full of panic. Dave’s eyes went wide. “Okay, I’ll be there soon.. Should I tell the others?” After a moment or two, he ended the call, looking at Karkat and John. “They.. they found Bro...” he said quietly, voice broken.

“..Why are you so sad about that?” Karkat asked.

Dave covered his eyes, shaking his head. “He’s- he’s  _ dead!” _ he sobbed out.

John panicked, crawling off the bed and busting the door open. He threw himself into his room, slamming the door and locking it as he slid his back down the inside of his room. Tears came and he thought about how broken Dave was, how sad he had been.

John knew it was his fault.

And he felt so bad.

  
  


_ John kicked idly at the water with his bare feet, the moon reflecting on the river in  _


	2. Chapter 2

** original concept: john and jade have soulmate timers as well as the death timer thing and john  was gonna run into dave and jade into nepeta **

  **i added the nightmare and it was gonna do something with the plot but :// yeah**

 

You felt sick.

Smoke billowed from the house before you and you coughed, choking on the air. Snow slapped into your face and your lungs screamed, desperate for fresh air.

You stumbled and fell into the white snow, tears flowing from your eyes as you weakly pushed yourself up and limped through the snow, away from the house.

You tripped on something heavy and fell, turning around as you squinted feverishly at the black, limp object in the white abyss of snow. You rubbed your lashes of slush and blinked, grasping at the lump before you rolled it over.

The face of a troll kid, eyes open and blood leaking from their mouth with red, puffy skin met your sight and you screeched, terror coursing through your body and tears flowing from your eyes as you ran from the body. Sobs wracked your being as you sprinted, the world spinning around you.

People ran toward the house, dressed in fireproof suits and a vehicle sped into the woods with them.

As you kicked up snow behind you, keeping yourself from smacking into trees and blinking the water from your eyes, the image of the kid’s face flashed in your mind and you let out whimpers of fear.

You don’t remember when you got home, but you kicked off your shoes and jumped into the shower immediately before your dad would see you. Your hands shook and your eyes burned, sweat coating your body and running through your black hair before you calmed your irregular breathing- no, this was you hyperventilating.

You hurled in the shower, sobbing a bit as it ran down the drain and you washed your mouth out with bitter shower water.

Now clean, you jumped out of the shower and got dressed, drying your hair with a towel and running your hand through it. You cleaned your glasses- they were dirty with your salty tears and dirt- before you put them on and stared at yourself in the mirror.

You took a shaky breath, looking at the ceiling to prevent yourself from crying before you walked out of the shower with your clothes in tow. Throwing them in the laundry basket, you climbed upstairs and into your room to go to sleep.

That night, you stayed awake, thinking about the body you had seen and letting tears run down your face and around your ears, into your hair. You went to sleep eventually before being awaken by haunting dreams, terror-filled nightmares that had you sob in your sleep.

Your name was John Egbert and you had just seen the body of a 12-year-old boy in the snow.

  
  


_Chapter 1_

You awoke in your bed, sighing and stretching. You were exhausted- you didn’t get much sleep tonight, after what you had seen. You felt bad, and still trembled when you thought about it.

Shaking your head, you shut your alarm off and crawled out of bed. Your eyes had huge bags under them, but you (as desperate as you were) covered them in makeup and blinked a few times.

You looked well-rested now, you guessed.

Fixing your hair, you grabbed your socks and pulled them on, brushing your teeth in the bathroom and grabbing a bagel from the kitchen with some OJ. You quickly downed your “breakfast” and grabbed your backpack, waiting for your sister, Jade Harley, to finish her cereal.

“You ready to go out?” she asked, slinging her bag onto her shoulders. You smiled and nodded, opening the door and letting her pass you. Following her out the door, you shut and locked it before hiding the house key in a hole in the porch fence.

“So this is it, huh?” you sighed. “Our first day here.”

Jade bit her lip, a bit worried. “Yeah. I think it’ll be.. good for us, though!” She spoke. Her hands fidgeted a bit.

You and her had moved after your dad got a job here, and thus had been forced to move schools. You of course would miss your old friends- Jake, Roxy, Mituna, Rufioh, Damara and Jane to name a few- but you guessed it was fine.

You decided to check your soulmate timer then. The timer, which about 40% of people had, ticked in your head all the time. Sometimes it was in people’s dreams, but it was basically like checking to see what your name was. You just... _knew._ When the timer was up you’d always lock eyes with the person who was your soulmate, even if you closed your eyes and reopened them. It was a matter of fate, really.

00:00:00:23:43

You only had 24 minutes until you met her.

You panicked, hands fumbling with the hem of your shirt. Jade shot you a concerned look and you smiled nervously. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“..My soulmate timer..” you whispered, sparing a glance at a tree as the ticks in your head sounded.

“What is it at?” she asked, eyebrows knitted in slight concern.

“..23 minutes.. what about yours?” you tried to change the subject.

“Um.. 23 minutes..” she whispered, eyes wide.

Your eyes widened as well eyebrows raising higher. This meant you both would look your soulmate in the eyes at the exact same time


	3. Chapter 3

**original concept: typical davekat where they meet during highschool bluhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 

Your name was Dave Strider and you were  _ not _ looking forward to your senior year in highschool.

That was to be expected- of course, nobody was looking forward to going back to school after who-the-fuck knows how long of freedom. You groaned as your alarm blared in your ear, squinting your eyes and grabbing your shades to slide them on your face. The alarm clicked off after you lazily slammed your hand on it, throwing the covers off your body and shivering at the rush of cool air.

Stumbling into the shower, you sighed as the scalding water ran over your back, leaving red where it streaked down your body. You climbed out and dried off, throwing on a big red sweater and some black.. black pants? You don’t really know what they were called, but they were baggy and you felt comfortable in them.

You nearly bumped into your sister, Rose Lalonde, as you were entering the kitchen. She had a bagel in hand and quickly finished eating it before brushing past you into the bathroom. You had seen her take a shower last night so you assumed she was doing her makeup.

Standing in front of the long mirror on the front door- which was Rose’s idea, not yours- you began to fix your hair, using various products. In all honestly, you could care less about your clothing. What you  _ really _ cared about was your hair and eyes, making sure the latter was covered while the former was in a decent state before going anywhere.

After you double and triple checked your appearance, you clicked your iShades on and checked the time. Sweet, you still had 20 minutes left to walk to school.

You skipped breakfast- you weren’t that hungry- and grabbed your backpack. Making sure to snag your headphones from your desk, you bobbed your head to some of the remixes you made while walking down the sidewalk.

Rose eventually caught up to you and you slid your headphones down, preparing for whatever she had to say.

“So, got any plans this year?” she asked, raising a brow.

“Get through school, don’t die,  _ maybe _ get a girlfriend?” you replied. “What about you?”

Rose’s smile dropped a bit, regret flashing in her eyes for a split second. “I suppose the same,” she admitted, “though work harder than you,” she finished with a smirk, hiding all evidence of the concern she had just felt. You brushed it off.

You shrugged in reply to her joke, popping your headphones back on as you recognised the school building in the distance. Rose paced slightly behind you, probably looking to scope out her friends.

As you approached the school, you noticed black-haired and grey-skinned figures swimming through the crowd. You let a small smile slide on your face. You had plenty of questions for the trolls- they’d arrived at earth on a huge spaceship and confirmed an alliance with Earth a few months ago, after school had ended.

Afterward, some had moved to the planet from Alternia, which no humans were allowed to visit for some reason. You know some of the government had been sent there to scope about, but otherwise any and everything about the mysterious planet had been sealed.

Of course, this had made the government suspicious, but apparently they quickly switched their mind. You don’t know why, but you assume it had something to do with manipulation and probably money.

You do know, though, that every troll has different blood colors. According to Wikapedia, some were different levels of royalty than others, but then again nobody had spoken of what color was higher or lower. You’d have asked but you haven’t met many trolls, much less talked to any aside from helping them around town and such.

A bit too late, you realize you’d been mumbling. Rose gave you a small glare and you simply stared at her with a blank face. She sighed, slinging her backpack higher up her shoulder and pushing ahead of you into the mass of students.

You clicked a button on your iShades again and opened pesterchum, standing near the back of the crowd.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] at 7:58 --

TG: hey where are you   
TG: so fuckin hard to see in this crowd   
TG: why is everyone so excited anyway   
TG: its school jfc   
EB: i’m at the opposite side of you, waving my hand.

You glanced up, confirming that John was wildly waving his hand and smiling over at you. You barely stifled a smile, happy to see him again.

TG: k im coming over

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] at 8:00 --

You took long strides into the crowd, easily seeing over the, mostly short, teens. Pushing up your shades to make sure your cherry eyes were well hidden once more, you pardoned yourself and walked calmly up to John. Blinking, you felt him throw his arms around you, causing you to stumble slightly.

He giggled lightly and this time you couldn’t stop the tiny smile that spread on your face. “It’s only been like, what, a week since we were at your house?” you accused. John stepped back, eyes still shining.

“Still, that’s far too long,” he pouted. You shrugged, leaning down and planting a small kiss on his forehead. A brilliant pink blush spread over your boyfriend’s cheeks and you chuckled.

You’d started dating about 2 months before school ended and now you were here. Someone from the crowd shouted, “Gay!” and you raised a brow, leaning down once more to kiss John on the lips as you flicked the offender off. They seemed to quiet after that.

Before John had time to say something to you, you were tackled in the side by Jade. You hadn’t seen her in about 3 weeks, so she had the right to be excited you guess. “Dave!” she squealed.

“Hey, Jade,” you responded, grunting as you steadied your feet and wrapped your arms around her. She was a bit shorter than John, Rose being between you and John’s height. Her grip loosened around you and she went to hug Rose, a bright smile on both of their lips. 

_ Now that this family reunion is over, _ you mumble subconsciously,  _ I’d like to get today over with.  _ Glancing around to be sure everyone is here, you watch as the mass of students slowly files into the building. You hop to readjust your backpack when you notice an obnoxiously tall troll duck through the doorway. You pause for a moment.  _ Damn, he’s gotta be at least 7 foot! _ You see a smaller troll with large horns that look like they could be used as bird perches follow him in before you followed your friends into the building.

Making your way to your locker, you entered the combination and shoved your shit inside. As you slammed the door close, you noticed the smaller troll with large horns a few lockers away. He seemed to be having trouble with his locker.

“Need help there, bud?” you ask, sauntering over. The kid jumps, turning briskly and slamming one of his horns into the locker to the left of his. He groaned, rubbing the spot that had taken impact.

“Uhh, I, guess,” he stammered quietly, eyes glimmering in pain. He handed you his locker combination and you showed him how to enter the lock. Watching him mimic your moves, he easily opened the locker a few times.

“You learn pretty fast,” you comment.

“Uh, who doesn’t?” he questions.

“..A lot of people?” you cocked a brow.

Confusion clouded his gaze, and you shrugged, turning around with your schedule to find your first class. You noted, though, that he had robotic legs. It was weird, but pretty cool.  _ What happened to him? _ you think idly.

You had chosen math first so that you could get it over with each day. Entering the classroom, you found three trolls in the room amongst a few other students. Some of the trolls were talking to the humans, but you didn’t fail to notice the few students in the back that edged away from the trolls.

You sighed inwardly, taking a seat next to a nubby-horned troll. He had a black sweater with the cancer zodiac sign sewn on the front and grey pants.

Figuring you may as well make a friend, you turned toward him. “‘Sup,” you greeted casually.

His head swivelled toward you and he had a grumpy expression. “Hi?” he spoke, voice gravelly and loud as if he yelled a lot. Looking a bit closer, you couldn’t help but notice the bags under his eyes, probably why he was so grumpy.

Because it was obvious he didn’t want to talk, you turned back to the front and eyed the other two trolls. One had red shades and a grin that showed her sharp teeth, her horns short but sharp. The other one had a robotic arm and wore glasses, but her left glass was blacked out by a pirate kind of patch.. 

Her pupil was surrounded with an almost neon blue.  Her horns were stranger than any she’d seen- one looked like a crescent on a stick while the other swooped up and seemed to swing back down- like a fishing hook, you suppose.

As more students filed into the classroom, the teacher walked in. He wore a white shirt with a loose tie and a cup of steaming coffee in his left hand. He seemed friendly enough, welcoming another troll as he walked in.

The troll had  tinted  glasses \- what is it with the tinted glasses?-  and seemed to have fins instead of ears , as well as a few vents on the side of his neck (though all trolls had that it seemed) . A stripe of purple  dye  zig-zagged in his hair and he wore... was that a cape? Shaking the thought away, you focused on his horns. They went diagonally backward, in a lightning shape.

You didn’t get a chance to see his eye color as he sat behind you.  The troll next to you grumbled something along the lines of “stupid fish fash” before narrowing his eyes and focusing on the board.

The teacher wrote his name on the board in big, black letters. “Mr. Hardin.”

“Hello, class. Since this is the first day of school and you all look like shit,” your eyebrows perked in surprise at the curse, “you don’t have to do anything. I mean, it would be great if you didn’t destroy the place, but you can just socialize or play on your phone. Outlets are over there,” he pointed to the wall opposite of the board. 

“If anyone asks, I taught you guys about bullying and why you shouldn’t do it.” The class nodded, some of them excited while the others were relieved. “Have fun,” Mr. Hardin smiled and kicked his feet on his desk.

A few murmurs surrounded the room before full-blown conversations began. The troll with the cape leaned forward and was about to tap your shoulder- you hadn’t turned around, you could just tell from all of you “training” with Bro- before the troll next to you with the cancer sign whipped around.

“Eridan, I swear to fucking gog if you flirt with a single poor human in this room I will get Kanaya to slice you in half  _ again. _ ”

You froze in surprise.  _ Slice him in  _ half? Jeez, what kind of government did they have at Alternia?

Eridan reached back toward his own desk, brows knitted worriedly. “Oh shush, Karkat, I wwasn’t going to fuckin’ flirt wwith him! Besides, do you havve any  _ idea _ howw much that hurt?” He had a strange accent to him, double pronouncing all his ‘w’s and ‘v’s along with a slightly country twinge.

Eridan squinted at Karkat. “Also, wwhy the fuck do you havve shades on?” he asked. You were pretending to listen to music, but you had it off.

“The same reason as you, dumbass!” Karkat retorted.

“Oh, really? Or is it that you don’t wwant anyone to see your blood?” Eridan smirked as Karkat froze from the corner of your eyes.

“Why aren’t you asking  _ him? _ ” Karkat changed the subject, jabbing a thumb in your direction. You turned your head toward him, pushing your shades up instinctively and sliding your headphones down to your neck. 

“Because I don’t care about him, and-”

You interrupted his speech. “Ouch, harsh.”

Eridan rolled his eyes at you. “I don’t evven knoww your name.”

“Do you wanna know it?” you leaned on the side of your desk at an awkward angle.

“I guess? I don’t really care,” the cape-clad troll shrugged. You could tell he was trying to act ‘chill,’ but it wasn’t really working.

“Dave Strider,” you said, keeping a straight face.

“Okay, wwhatevver. Wwhy are you wwearing shades?”

“My eyes are sensitive to light,” you admitted, though your face betrayed no embarrassment.

“Okay, but ours are too,” Karkat butted in.

“You’re wearing shades too,” you retorted.

Karkat huffed, turning to face the front. You decided to do the same, shoving your headphones back on instead of talking to Eridan. He was kind of an ass anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure why you read this but if you wanna comment smth go ahead lol  
> if you have questions about some of the drabbles u can ask too


End file.
